Amores extraños
by Katarina Nara
Summary: Desnuda eres tan simple como una de tus manos: lisa, terrestre, mínima, redonda, transparente. Tienes líneas de luna, caminos de manzana. Amores tan extraños que te hacen cínica, te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas... Él un hombre maduro, de mundo. Ella, una niña que apenas lo conocía. ¿Qué tan cierta será esa teoría de, un clavo saca a otro clavo?
1. Prólogo

Nueva historia, se me metió la idea loca de esta pareja, es un crack pero me agrada, denle una oportunidad por lo menos antes de declinar la lectura. Sin más me despido.

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios. Y con eso me refiero a aportar algo más que; 'conti, conti, está muy buena' o 'Actualiza pronto, chao'. Por favor, algo creativo y acorde a la historia, seamos más conscientes y aportemos algo mejor para los escritores que también analizamos los gustos del lector.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**A**mores extraños.

.

‹‹ _Ningún lugar en la vida es más triste que una cama vacía. ››_

.

Gabriel García Márquez.

.

**P**rólogo.

**I**nicio.

* * *

Vagando por los pasillos de la universidad, perdida en su mundo de desgracia en el que se sentía fuera de contexto, de la realidad, de su sufrimiento y angustia constante. Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba, constantemente, todos los días…

Agotando su mente y sus neuronas para el siguiente día, siendo tan inepta para su propia carrera. Y no es que fuese en sí una idiota, no, para nada. Simplemente se la pasaba mucho tiempo fisgoneando la vida de Sasuke, su amor _'imposible'_. El cual ahora si podía decirse imposible, puesto que ya salía con alguien más…

Soltó un suspiro pesaroso y evitó por todos los medios que su corazón no se oprimiera en cuanto lo vio llegar con su pareja. La única capaz de amarrarlo, por lo menos, de momento.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — vociferó la voz de Naruto, su mejor amigo, y el único que lograba contagiarle un poco de buen humor en su mar de caos.

Lo observó menearle la mano vehemente, mientras sonreía ampliamente de esa forma zorruna y alegre. Naruto Namikaze, se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas en la zona verde de la universidad. Junto a él, se encontraba un grupo numeroso de chicos que ella conocía bien. Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke y Karin, (la flamante pareja de éste), Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba. Todos asistían a la misma universidad, se conocían desde la niñez y se mantenían unidos muy a pesar de las diferentes profesiones que llevaban.

— Hola chicos. — saludó la Haruno, con una sonrisa bastante fingida e incómoda.

— Frentona, estábamos ultimando detalles para esta noche. — articuló Ino, que se había recostado en su novio y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

La peli-rosa la miró confundida, ¿esta noche? ¿Qué había esa noche?

— ¿Ultimando detalles, para qué?

— ¡Para mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Sakura-chan! — exclamó, alegremente su rubio amigo. Lo que le hizo recordar que cumpliría años en dos días y ella aun no tenía su regalo… —. No me digas que lo olvidaste. — reprochó, molesto, o por lo menos lo intentó.

— No, claro que no, Naruto. — mintió, y sonrió fingiendo despreocupación —. Solo que estoy muy presionada con los trimestrales y me hizo olvidarme por un momento de tu fiesta.

— Pero… Irás, ¿verdad? — inquirió el rubio, con un tono que pretendía preocupación y desilusión anticipada por una respuesta negativa.

Sakura le volvió a sonreír y afirmó con la cabeza.

— Claro, eso no lo dudes. — reiteró, consiguiendo otra sonrisa de su rubio amigo.

Mientras Naruto exclamaba y gritaba emocionado, Sakura se quedó mirándolo por un instante. Su amigo tenía un don muy especial, él conseguía obtener el cariño de las personas en un instante. Hacer que confiaran en él, en su potencial, en su palabra. Tenía el don de cambiar a la gente, creía en sí mismo y en sus ideales.

Naruto Namikaze era la viva imagen del positivismo, del _no_ me rindo por mucho que me lo digan o crean que es lo más correcto. Él tenía sus sueños y sus ideales puestos desde la edad de 12 años, quería ser reconocido por sus méritos, por su ingenio y no por el imperio que su padre forjó con gran esfuerzo y le daba muchos beneficios. No. Quería ganarse su lugar en el mundo, incluso, en su propia empresa. Naruto tenía claro lo que quería hacer y cómo debía hacerlo, sin medias tintas y con ese carisma que no lo dejaba nunca. Algo admirable y envidiable.

Ella, a los doce años, creí que él era un estúpido soñador. Un niño que apenas sabía de la vida y del mundo. Con sueños tontos e inalcanzables para cualquier otro ser humano. Un bullicioso e hiperactivo chico que no podía escribir más que una letra y hacer sumas.

Pero su perspectiva cambió cuando les tocó formar grupo con Sasuke, Naruto y ella. Entre rifas y números dispares les correspondió el número 7. Trabajar no fue fácil, puesto que Sasuke era tan frío, indiferente y cortante que se les hacía difícil concretar alguna idea. Naruto por el contrario, hiperactivo, alegre y hablador. Y ella… Una niña sosa que se sonrojaba por todo lo que Sasuke hablaba, hasta ese característico monosílabo. Ese simple gesto la derretía completamente.

Vaya si era una enamorada estúpida. Y aun lo seguía siendo…

Ese trabajo en equipo, aun a pesar de las peleas, tirones y golpes le ayudó a compenetrarse como equipo y sobrellevar sus diferencias. Y Naruto le demostró que no solamente era un chico que hablaba y sonreía en extremo, sino que tenía inteligencia y sueños nobles, reales y que volvería realidad aun así se le fuera la vida en ello.

Regresando a la actualidad, miró fugazmente a su amigo rubio. Había crecido, por lo menos le sacaba una cabeza de alto, trabajó su complexión lánguida y desgarbada, ahora era un poco más atlética y normal. Sus cabellos rubios continuaban en cortes de punta y sus ojos azules parecían mares, de un azul bastante claro y con el brillo de alegría muy característico en él. Incluso cuando vivía sin la presencia de una madre, y no la conoció nunca…

Con frecuencia se preguntaba, ¿Por qué no se enamoró de él, aun cuando ella tenía conocimiento de sus sentimientos por ella? Le hubiese sido más fácil y su relación sería mucho mejor. Naruto era apuesto, pero en él no veía más que a un amigo, aun hermano y compañero de equipo en sus clases de secundaria, y una que otra travesura.

— Nos vemos en la noche, Sakura-chan. — se despidió Naruto, entusiasmado por su fiesta de cumpleaños.

— Hasta la noche, Naruto. — soltó, sin mucho entusiasmo de tener que presentarse a un festejo.

Soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a su casa, seguro tendría una larga noche…

.

.

.

Sin ganas, con un vestido de falda corta con ligero vuelo, escote modesto y maquillaje medio, (cortesía de Ino), Sakura se presentó en la mansión de los Namikaze. Recelosa, entró en el vestíbulo, si desde afuera la música sonaba fuerte adentro era estridente. Alcohol y humo de cigarrillo podían respirar en el instante en el que entró. Eran las once cuando decidió presentarse y ya la mayoría se encontraba medio ebria, a lo lejos visualizó a Naruto con una despampanante morena. Muy guapa y escultural, como Karin que estaba al lado de Sasuke en el sofá comiéndose a mordiscos. Porque esos no eran besos, eran mordiscos salvajes.

Oh, como hubiese deseado intercambiar lugares con la guapa pelirroja…

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN! — gritó Naruto al nomás verla —. Te ves hermosa. — señaló, tomándole la mano y levantándole el brazo para que girara sobre sí, consiguiendo que se sonrojara.

— Gracias, Naruto. Toma. — le entregó el pequeño paquete que llevaba entre las manos, tenía el papel brillante naranja con un lazo amarillo.

Los colores favoritos de su amigo.

— No era necesario, gracias, Sakura-chan.

Ésta únicamente le sonrió, aparentando comodidad. La llevó a la barra donde la mayoría se encontraba para que bebiera algo, solo pidió una copa de vino blanco para no despreciar a Naruto. Aun cuando sabía que no le gustaba beber mucho, sin embargo, era una fiesta y estaba permitido ingerir alcohol, por lo menos un poco.

Empezaron una charla trivial entre todos, tontería y bromas. Al poco rato, Karin y Sasuke se les unieron, Sakura ya iba por su segunda copa. La cual terminó de golpe y a esta le siguió otra, otra y otra. Al termino de seis copas, más de lo que había ingerido en una fiesta. Empezó a sentirse mareada y tuvo que disimular otra sonrisa diciendo que estaba bien cuando se tambaleó momentáneamente.

Un rato más tarde cada quien tomó su rumbo, Shikamaru e Ino buscaron un lugar desolado donde poder _mimarse_, Tenten pareció ir detrás de un chico rubio familiar de Naruto, Neji detrás de su prima mayor, el festejado parecía haberse perdido en algún lugar…. Hasta que al final, observó a Karin y Sasuke partir a la pista de baile. Los dos bailaban muy pegados a pesar de que la música no era una balada, era un merengue. Pero ellos tomaban como excusa tal cosa para toquetearse y besarse sin pudor ni vergüenza.

La Haruno, sintió su corazón estrujarse, el aire escasearle y el dolor triturarle los huesos aplastándole las esperanzas que podía tener con él. La desilusión le sobrevino cual yunque cayendo de las alturas y aplastando sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones aunado a su cuerpo, sus huesos y sus órganos vitales.

Pronto se sintió asfixiada, el ambiente insoportable… E hizo lo que mejor solía hacer, huir…

Casi corrió escaleras arriba y comenzó a perderse en los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión, no tenía miedo pero sí curiosidad. Muy a pesar de su estado de ánimo, observó las paredes pintadas de un color neutro, blanco. Los cuadros, arte clásico, algunos bizantinos con trazos sumamente hermosos. En su mayoría mosaicos. Adecuados y estratégicamente ubicados en cada pared.

Por Naruto sabía que él padre de éste no era religioso, sí alguien importante pero no un hombre religioso. Al que hasta el momento no tenía la dicha de conocer, pero se le figuraba se parecía mucho a su hijo. Mirando a su alrededor, se percató de que cada rincón indicaba dinero y sofisticación, aunque no con tanta ostentosidad como se espera de las persona adineradas. Mientras continuaba con su vagancia por la mansión, finalmente llegó a uno de los balcones que por fortuna tenía una pequeña banca de mármol, que atesoraba unos ángeles tallados y unos ribetes en las orillas.

Se sentó ahí, de cara al frente donde se alzaba la ciudad a lo lejos, unas casas cercanas, algunos árboles. Y arriba… Un hermoso manto negro cubierto de estrellas titilantes, una media luna cubierta por nubes grises pasajeras. Una brisa repentina le removió la falda al igual que sus rizos y le erizó la piel, lo que le provocó friccionarse un poco con sus manos buscando un calor inútil entre ese clima frío.

_Como quisiera que Sasuke me abrazara… _

Pensó, tristemente recordándose que él ya tenía compañía. Y esa compañía no solo brindaba abrazos, sino mucho más…

De nuevo, aquel sentimiento de rechazo y pérdida la inundó, dando paso al nudo en su garganta y la agitación de su pecho, que luchaba por impedir dejar fluir las lágrimas. Pero ya no podía más, necesitaba dejarlas salir, llorar por ese amor perdido. Por su amor propio…

Queriendo ocultarlo de cualquier ente que se cruzara por ese camino, tapó su rostro con ambas manos y dejó fluir su llanto, no tan desgarrador para dar lástima pero si lo suficiente como para escuchar sus sollozos desde la entrada al balcón.

Rápidamente un ruido la alertó y sobresaltó al mismo tiempo, dando un inevitable respingo que consiguió que retirara las manos de su rostro y recogiera su bolso, del cual cayó su brillo labial y rodó hasta la entrada. Era una asustadiza, se acobardaba con cualquier maldito ruido.

No le quedó otro remedio que levantarse e ir a recoger su brillo labial, cuando se topó con un par de exclusivos zapatos negros sobres los que caían unos impecables pantalones del mismo color. Sin atreverse a mirar, esperó a que aquel hombre se apartara de su camino, pero, como no lo hacía, no le quedó más remedio que echar la cabeza para atrás para ampliar su campo visual. Aquel traje de sastre de dos piezas agitó de alguna manera su interior y sus zonas sensibles, sin embargo, era el cuerpo alto y de una delgadez atlética que había dentro lo que lo convertía en sensacional. No obstante, pese a lo impresionante que era toda aquella magnífica masculinidad, fue al ver la cara del hombre lo que la dejó fuera de combate.

¡Carajo!

El tipo se puso delante de Sakura, apoyado elegantemente sobre sus talones. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba impactada con la masculinidad que irradiaba el hombre a la altura de sus ojos. Atónita.

Entonces, algo sucedió…

Él se le quedó mirando, de una forma cálida y risueña, algo que ya había visto en alguien más, pero que en ese momento no recordaba en quien. El hombre irradiaba en ella una especie de magnetismo, tan fuerte y tangible, que se convirtió en una especie de poder impecable.

Sakura tuvo una reacción instintiva, levantarse y echarse para atrás, lo observaba absorta. Fascinada, mientras lo veía agacharse y tomar su brillo labial con una lentitud que le pareció a propósito. Y de paso, beneficioso. Así pudo detallarlo. El hombre poseía un cabello rubio de punta, con un flequillo enmarcado a ambos lados de la cara, la piel blanca y un rostro que quitaba el hipo. Y estaba segura que su estructura ósea haría llorar a cualquier escultor de alegría. Entretanto, una boca firmemente delineada, una nariz afilada y unos brillantes ojos azules lo hacían increíblemente guapo.

Sus ojos le llamaron la atención, perspicaces y calculadores, también tenía amabilidad y calidez. Una combinación bastante rara, pero no menos atractiva en aquel hombre. Lo observó ponerse de pie con el brillo labial en las manos, enseguida mirarla. Le taladraba con ese par de ojos brillantes, que reconocía, pero seguía sin saber de dónde. A Sakura se le aceleró el corazón, se obligó a separar los labios para poder tomar aire.

Lo contempló acercarse, y pudo sentir el olor de su colonia. Bleu de Channel. Le extendió el brillo labial, y cuando lo tomó sus manos se rozaron, el toque fue eléctrico, le subió por el brazo y le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó.

Su voz era culta y suave, con el toque encantador que le agitó el estómago de manera extraña. Y pronto le vio tendiéndole un pañuelo blanco, con dos iniciales bordadas. _M. N. _

No supo lo que significaban realmente, pero también lo tomó, sintiendo aquella agradable descarga en su cuerpo de nuevo.

— Gracias… — murmuró.

Se limpió las lágrimas derramadas y el maquillaje corrido, sin querer, arruinó la tarde de trabajo de Ino. Seguramente, si la viera en esos momentos la regañaría.

— ¿Te ha pasado algo? — interrogó, nuevamente el hombre.

Para la Haruno, no era fácil tener confianza con nadie, menos con un desconocido como ése. Sin embargo, pese a la fascinación magnética que presentó por el hombre, había algo en él que inspiraba una inusual y bizarra confianza.

— Amores que no deberían sentirse. — respondió la peli-rosa, un poco evasiva pero abordando el punto de forma rápida y concreta.

El hombre asintió comprensivo y lo observó moverse con una gracia infinita hacia el balcón, recargarse en el mármol e invitarla con la mirada acompañarlo. Para desgracia de Sakura, no dudó en acompañarlo, puesto que le parecía ser atraída hacia él como si tuviera puesta una cuerda en la cintura. E hizo lo mismo que él, busco apoyo en el mármol de la barandilla sostenido por las columnas talladas.

— Te entiendo. — musitó, en voz baja y dispersa.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que ella se atreviera a preguntar.

— ¿Y a usted? — susurró, cuidadosamente avergonzada.

Él hombre la miró de nuevo y le sonrió, esa sonrisa genuina le parecía conocida…

— Trato de no sentirme solo.

Esa respuesta simplemente la anonadó, ¿Cómo un hombre como él podía estar solo? Estaba segura de que muchas mujeres lo pretendían, no era el típico hombre común. Irradiaba mucha seguridad y magnetismo. Tenía un Sex-appeal singular y envidiable.

— ¿Solo? ¿Un hombre como usted puede sentirse solo?

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, las palabras ya habían dejado su boca, instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia ella, como queriendo guardar las palabras ya emitidas. El rubio soltó otra risa, graciosa y divertida. Y la miró.

— Nada es lo que parece. — contestó, sabiamente el hombre.

— Supongo que somos un par de personas en busca de consuelo… — murmuró la peli-rosa, tan bajo, que de no estar tan cerca no la hubiese escuchado.

Su acompañante guardó silencio, y ella se tomó la libertad de mirarlo de nuevo. Detalló que era mucho mayor que ella, bastante, le llevaba a lo mejor 10 o 12 años de diferencia. Porque si eran más, no se le notaban en lo absoluto. Y ella solo tenía 20.

— Consolarse mutuamente suele funcionar.

Habló de repente el hombre, en un susurro grave y sensual, incitador. Lo que la tomó desprevenida, generándole una especie de emoción y esperanza. ¿En qué pensaba? Él, obviamente se la llevaba por muchos años. Bastaba con ver su iris dotada de aguda inteligencia, lo que le decía que en él, había mucho mundo. Más del que podía verse en su físico.

Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba totalmente en sus cinco sentidos. Ingirió alcohol, lo que le provocaba soltar la lengua y hablar estupideces.

— Sería bueno darnos consuelo, ¿no? — emitió, soltando una carcajada ligera. Que se apagó en cuanto vio la intensidad de aquellos ojos azules, parecían dos piedras brillosas y profundas como el océano.

_Tonta e impulsiva._

— Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, ¿cierto? — replicó el hombre, paulatino y cuidadoso. Aguardando por una respuesta.

¿Lo sabía? Claro que sí, estaba tomada pero no totalmente idiotizada. Bueno, exceptuándolo a él y ese hormigueo que le provocaba en el cuerpo.

— Sí. — respondió, dudosa y lo escuchó reír.

— Yo creo que no.

— Claro que sí. Sé lo que he dicho.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no era tan niña, sabía de las connotaciones sexuales y el doble sentido. El rubio rió de nuevo, negó con la cabeza y la miró penetrantemente estremeciéndola.

— Consolarnos mutuamente, ¿está bien para ti?

El guapo rubio le extendió la mano, esperando que la tomara, como si con ese simple gesto estuviera validando sus palabras. Un gesto sencillo para lo grande que aguardaba.

Pero Sakura estaba decidida, resuelta a olvidar su amor por Sasuke, momentáneo o permanente. Una noche, un momento, dejaría de ser la santa, inteligente y solidaria Sakura.

Solo quería vivir por una noche, o dejar que el alcohol en su sistema hiciera su trabajo. Como movida por los hilos del licor, estiró su mano estrechándola con la del hombre rubio, que sonreía genuinamente. Aquel toque eléctrico le recorrió de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de descubrir lo que era un error. Y que eso de un clavo saca a otro clavo no siempre es verdadero, pero tampoco totalmente falso…


	2. Huir

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre. Dado que estaré ausente en estos días, dejo la actualización. Espero les guste.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo II

.

‹‹ _Persigue el amor y huirá, huye del amor y te perseguirá. ››_

.

John Gay.

.

**H**uir.

* * *

Caminaron por el largo pasillo, cruzaron un par más hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación. En todo ese corto trayecto ninguno dijo nada, solo iban tomados de las manos y Sakura sintió como pronto su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, su respiración se descompasó y su cerebro empezó a trabajar.

¿Había hecho lo correcto?

Ambos se detuvieron, sus manos se separaron y ella quedó frente a la puerta de espaldas a él. Sentía su cuerpo cercano, su calor en la espalda le generó un escalofrío inédito.

— Si no estás segura aun estás a tiempo.

Cerró los ojos ante aquel tono suave y bajo, grave, que le provocó una oleada de excitación. No, no podía echarse para atrás, ella no era una cobarde. Además, era mayor y él un hombre atractivo, ¿qué tenía de malo ceder al deseo de vez en cuando?

— No.

Ella respondió, haciendo acopio de toda la seguridad que tenía en su interior, de todo el valor que demostraba en las adversidades más horrendas. Él no dijo nada, únicamente estiró su mano derecha para girar la perilla de la puerta e indicarle con la misma que entrara. Sakura lo hizo, con paso nervioso y dudoso lo hizo.

En cuanto entró, divisó una amplia y poco iluminada habitación, una lamparilla de noche estaba encendida y su luz no era muy fuerte. Solo la necesaria para hacer del ambiente un poco romántico. Fijó mucho orden y aseo, una cama doble y un librero, al cual se evocó fingiendo interés. Nomás leyó los títulos, cuando repentinamente lo sintió llegar por detrás. Puso las palmas a ambos lados de su espalda en el librero, enjaulándola.

Con asombro, Sakura se dio cuenta que al tenerlo cerca era incapaz de velar o ver otra cosa más que él. Olvidando su propia supervivencia, y el hecho de que posiblemente estaba cometiendo un error al dejarse llevar por la atracción fascinante que le provocaba ese hombre.

— Date vuelta.

Su voz sonó baja y gentil, aunque fuese una orden la que le daba. Aquel cuerpo vigoroso irradiaba pasión y avidez, estimulando un deseo salvaje en su interior. Un deseo salvaje por él. Una incontrolable reacción que terminó de avivarse por su colonia, su calor y su cercanía.

Le deseaba, y mucho. Apoyó la frente en el librero, necesitaba tomar aire, la situación se tornaba más seria y ella dio ese paso, no se echaría atrás. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire.

— Date la vuelta.

Le rozó detrás de la oreja con los labios. Enseguida colocó una mano abierta en su estómago, con los dedos separados, incitándole a que se apretara contra él. Se sobresaltó, estaba tan excitado como ella. Su miembro duro, se pegó contra su espalda.

— Date la vuelta y dime que me detenga.

Sakura se decepcionó ante lo que le dijo, pese a eso, la excitación no se fue y se giró entre sus brazos, con la espalda apoyada en el librero. El hombre se encontraba inclinado hacia ella, con su abundante cabello enmarcándole el rostro y el antebrazo apoyado para acercarse más a ella. La mano que antes puso en su estómago ahora se encontraba en su cadera, presionando, incitándola… Él la miraba fijamente y Sakura apenas tenía espacio para respirar.

— No.

Murmuró, con mediana voz ante sus ojos brillantes. Él le sonrió, genuino y sensual. Robándole el poco aliento que tenía.

— Bien. — dijo, con voz ronca.

Sakura jadeó suavemente y se lamió los labios secos. Ese hombre podía ser sensual con tan poco, incitador. Pero en ese momento lo único que escuchó fue un gemido anticipado, inclinó su cabeza y selló su boca con la de él. Sorprendida, sintió sus suaves labios, firmes y la delicadeza de la presión que ejerció. Un inevitable suspiro escapó de su boca, ahogado en el beso, dejando que él introdujera su lengua, saboreándose, lento, sin prisa. Su beso era seguro, diestro y con el punto justo de agresividad para excitarla más.

A lo lejos se escuchó el bolso caer, mientras que ella llevó sus manos hacia los cabellos rubios de él, enredando sus dedos. Tirando de sus suaves mechones, tirándole la boca hacia la suya, él ahondó el beso, acariciando su lengua con suaves deslizamientos.

La apartó del librero de un tirón, suave y firme. Con una mano le rodeó la nuca, mientras que con la otra la curva de su trasero y la levantó en el aire.

— Te deseo…

Musitó él, todo el cuerpo de Sakura se encontraba en contacto con el de él, consciente de cada duro músculo de su ser. Respondió a su beso, no tan torpe como esperaba pero tampoco como una experta en el tema. Solo se dejó guiar por él. Su piel estaba húmeda y sensible, sus pechos blandos y pesados. Y una parte muy escondida de su cuerpo reclamaba por atención. La peli-rosa, fue vagamente consciente de que se movían y de repente notó que caía de espaldas en la cama. Pronto su falda cedió a sus hábiles dedos, subiéndola hasta la cintura, su boca se tragó otro gemido y sus manos comenzaron a masajear sus pechos. Suaves y rítmicos apretones.

Pronto, sus pechos se vieron desnudos, él se había desecho de la parte de arriba con una facilidad extraordinaria al igual que su sostén.

— N-No… ¡Oh, Dios!

El hombre rodeó su erecto pezón con su boca, y aquella oleada de calor le produjo un velo de transpiración en la piel. Estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, sus mejillas sonrojadas lo traslucían. Pero aquel hormigueo en su cuerpo no se iba, en su parte sensible tampoco. Y poco le importó el hecho de que hubiera luces encendidas, cuando su finalidad primaria fue apagar las luces disponibles.

De inmediato se vio despojada también de la parte inferior de su vestido, junto a esta sus bragas. Una mano experta se coló entre sus piernas, para su sorpresa, las abrió sin pudor alguno, su cuerpo estaba tan excitado que olvidó el hecho que se sentía arrebatada, casi febril. Con la otra mano, seguía masajeándole los pechos. Y Sakura tuvo por primera vez el pensamiento de no haber tomado una decisión errónea.

Sus pezones se ponían insoportablemente duros y más sensibles.

— Estás muy húmeda. — comentó, con descaro, abriéndole con los dedos —. Eres hermosa, rosada, aterciopelada y suave…

Sin premura, introdujo un dedo cuidadosamente. Sakura se sintió vulnerable, con las piernas abiertas, con un hombre cuyas normas de mujeres eran claramente evidentes. Lo que delataba un íntimo conocimiento de las féminas. Tocándola en zonas sensibles, estimulándola sin reparo. Un hombre que se encontraba aun vestido y arrodillado entre sus piernas.

— Estás muy cómoda.

El rubio sacó su dedo y lo introdujo de nuevo con delicadeza. Sakura arqueó la espalda con ansia.

— Y muy ansiosa.

Clavó de nuevo el dedo en su interior, los músculos de su intimidad se contrajeron sin remedio entorno a él. Estaba tan húmeda, que al introducir un segundo dedo en su cavidad fue demasiado fácil. Lo que le dio un aviso, debía hacerlo ya o su propia excitación explotaría sin disfrutarla. Así que ante el gemido de protesta de Sakura, se levantó y quitó la ropa, no tan rápido como para parecer ansioso, pero tampoco lento como para que ella dejara de estar excitada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó él.

— Sakura… — gimió ella.

Las mejillas de la peli-rosa ardían, y sin querer echó un vistazo al grueso miembro que se alzaba ante ella. Pronto, él se encontraba sobre su cuerpo de nuevo, su erección le rozaba las piernas. En un instante, sintió como él situaba su prominente glande entre los pliegues húmedos de su hendidura. Debía reconocer que estaba nerviosa y temerosa, su miembro era prominente y ella… Una virgen.

— Despacio. — pidió ella, en un susurró suave.

Él la miró, con brillantes y tormentosos ojos azules. Comenzó la penetración, suave y torturante. Un movimiento fuerte de cadera y ella emitió un pequeño gemido, mutilado por una exclamación de él.

— Dios santo. — jadeó él —. Estás tan estrecha…

Sus palabras fueron entrecortadas, pero Sakura las captó. Y ella sintió un hilo de deliciosa agonía, lo absorbió un poco más y le dejó entrar más hondo. Dolía, sí, era evidente por el compungido gesto de su rostro. Sin embargo, la palma de su mano derecha presionó su vientre y descendió, le tocó su palpitante y sensible clítoris, con la yema de su pulgar, trazó suaves círculos paulatinos y expertos. Todo en su interior se contrajo succionándolo con más fuerza, permitiéndole entrar finalmente.

— ¡Carajo! — exclamó el rubio, entre dientes.

Lo que, singularmente, provocó mucha más excitación en Sakura. El sudor les empañaba la piel y él comenzó a moverse gentilmente en su interior, ella estaba tan húmeda, tan caliente… Que no le costaba nada deslizarse en su interior como seda, tan gentil y tan salvaje a la vez. Él no podía evitarlo, tenía un instinto primario, primigenio de poseerla. La peli-rosa dejó escapar un grito cuando tocó la raíz del miembro, entraba demasiado hondo y le lastimaba. No podía soportarlo, pero su cuerpo respondía a cada embestida con placer. No le importaba si era demasiado grande, solo quería sentirlo.

Se ondulaba, se contraía, vibraba, al borde del orgasmo.

La vergüenza se esfumó, el hecho de que no quería que la viera desnuda se apagó. Y también que en algún momento deseó perder su virginidad con alguien a quien cuyo nombre no quería evocar, se fue al olvido. Solo sentía aquel bombeo, fuerte, taladrándole hondo y vigorosamente. Placenteramente delicioso, él cambió el ángulo de la embestida e inmediatamente comenzó a rozar un punto dentro de su intimidad, un punto muy profundo.

Él la asió por las caderas marcando un ritmo frenético, mientras que su miembro largo y grueso se perdía en su interior en embestidas primarias.

— ¡Rayos! — musitó la Haruno, totalmente entregada al placer.

Seguido sintió una contracción en su intimidad, lo que le hizo comprender que pronto se correría, precisamente gracias a las arremetidas expertas dentro de ella. Pronto, unos espasmos llenos de éxtasis comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo, haciéndola presa de su primer orgasmo. Eran oleadas y oleadas hasta convertirla en una convulsión total.

— ¡Mierda! — masculló, antes las embestidas que recibía producto de las diestras caderas.

Seguido, Sakura sintió como el miembro de su amante comenzaba a ponerse más voluminoso y rígido. Ella, aun en su frenesí de lujuria, lo contempló. Muy en el fondo de su orgullo, quería verle fuera de sí por ella. Sus ojos, apasionados por la necesidad, perdían el rumbo a la vez que iba disminuyendo el control de sí mismo. Su precioso rostro desencajado, por la brutal carrera del clímax.

— _¡Sakura!_

Se corrió con un rugido animal de éxtasis salvaje. El hombre se estremeció por el orgasmo, y Sakura pronto sintió una calidez llenándole su interior. Sin embargo, la peli-rosa no perdió detalle de cómo sus rasgos se suavizaron, permitiéndole un momento de vulnerabilidad. Algo que, evidentemente, no le molestaba mostrar.

— Sakura.

Musitó de nuevo y la abrazó fuertemente, colocando un codo como apoyo en la cama para no aplastarla completamente con su peso. Luego recibió un apasionado y dulce beso que le robó el aliento, que vislumbró en suspiro profundo y ahogado por la boca del rubio.

Cuando se separaron, sus ojos aún estaban nublados y su rostro cansado. Prestamente, él salió de su interior, lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño quejido. Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire, dándose cuenta que estaba cansada.

.

.

.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando ella despertó, al abrir los ojos se encontró a sí misma, desnuda entre las sábanas y acompañada de aquel guapo hombre. Éste la miraba, profundamente con oscilantes ojos azules y aquella sonrisa genuina.

Tenía el codo apoyado en la almohada y la cabeza descansada en la palma de su mano. Arrolladoramente sexy y seguro, le provocó un sonrojo inevitable. Al igual que se sintió admirada por él, generándole una femineidad que no creyó poseer jamás.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó Sakura, repentinamente, causándole asombro ante su respetuosa y educada articulación.

La chica, aun a pesar de lo que acababa de acontecer entre ellos, no le perdía el respeto. Para ella, él seguía siendo alguien mayor a quien le debía cortesía, sin importar nada más. Éste le sonrió, comprensivo y agradable, cálido como su mirada y su persona.

— Minato.

Su respuesta fue hecha en voz baja y susurrante, afrodisíaca. Él omitió su apellido, de la misma forma que lo hizo ella. Aunque su nombre le sonaba de algún lugar, sin embargo, no recordaba cual.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — interrogó él, con un deje de preocupación en su voz que no pudo ocultar y no se alarmó por hacerlo tampoco.

— ¿Disculpe?

Sakura no comprendió a qué venía esa pregunta. Minato no tuvo que decir nada, solamente corrió un poco la sábana hasta un punto, uno que Sakura siguió con su mirada y le hizo abrir la boca de la impresión, el miedo y el nerviosismo.

Se quedó fija, mirando la pequeña mancha de sangre en las sábanas blancas. Un rubor le sobrevino a sus mejillas y tuvo que desviar la mirada, cuando él tapó la evidencia de su virginidad.

— ¿Y bien? — insistió.

— Estoy bien. — susurró, bajo y quedo.

Minato se sintió enternecido ante la imagen sonrojada de la inocente joven que acababa de convertir en mujer sin proponérselo. Con un movimiento ágil y suave, le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

— Sé sincera, ¿te dolió?

Su pregunta fue llena de preocupación, con una disculpa anticipada en su iris azul. Lo que curiosamente le provocó un espasmo en el estómago.

— Un poco… — titubeó, con voz suave.

Avergonzada de haber descubierto su secreto. Tampoco es como que pudiera ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, era un hombre experimentado. Terminaría por notarlo en algún momento.

— Lo lamento. — le musitó, con voz de terciopelo él.

Minato se acercó lentamente a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso, sedoso y dulce. Enternecido, tratando de eximir su dolor y la culpa. Un suspiro abandonó la garganta de Sakura y murió en los labios de él, enredados en su lengua de seda.

Prontamente, él ya se encontraba nuevamente sobre ella, un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir su erección chocar contra sus piernas, presto de nuevo para la acción. La peli-rosa sintió un hormigueo en su intimidad, aunado al deseo de tenerlo nuevamente en su interior.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo un hombre podía provocarle un deseo irrefrenable luego de aquel dolor y molestia? No lo sabía, de lo único que estaba segura es que quería volver a tenerlo dentro suyo.

— _¡Minato! _— gimió, sin aliento.

Los besos en su cuello fueron aliciente para su ya, creciente excitación. Lo escuchó reír, de una forma más mundana que vivaz. Se estremeció.

— Parece que estás lista de nuevo para mí, _pequeño Cerezo._ — ronroneó, comprobando su estado introduciendo un dedo.

Ella arqueó su espalda, comprendiendo que lo último que haría en las próximas horas, sería dormir.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, soltó un pequeño quejido, adolorida por la posición en la que se encontraba finalmente se despertó. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclimatarse a la claridad, de pronto sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza y un poco de náuseas.

_Jamás en mi vida vuelvo a beber tanto… _

Se dijo mentalmente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sentándose de un tirón. Lo que le provocó un aguijonazo en la parte baja de su vientre, específicamente, en su intimidad. Llevó una mano hacia la zona, intentando inútilmente aliviar el dolor que ahí anidaba.

_Un momento. ¿Dolor? _

Abrió los ojos afligida, revisó a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación. Miró hacia abajo, ella estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas.

_¿Entonces no era un sueño? ¡Mierda!_

— Carajo. — masculló, intentando moverse.

Se sintió lánguida y gradual, estaba tan cansada que le provocaba volver a dormirse. Pero recordó…

… Giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, esperando encontrarse a su _pareja_ de momento. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie. El lado estaba vacío. Repentinamente, escuchó el sonido de la regadera, nuevamente giró su rostro hacia el lugar donde suponía estaba el baño personal. Seguramente Minato acababa de meterse a duchar, lo que le hizo dar un respingo.

— ¡Mierda! — farfulló, adolorida al levantarse rauda.

Súbitamente tuvo un ataque de bochorno, dignidad y estupidez. ¿Cómo le sobrevenía el arrepentimiento en este preciso momento? No quería saberlo, analizarlo le llevaría tiempo y lo único que quería era encontrar sus prendas, para poder vestirse lo más rápido posible.

Le faltaba colocarse los zapatos cuando dejó de escuchar el sonido de la regadera, veloz, salió de la habitación con calzado en mano y prácticamente corrió por los pasillos de la mansión. Parecía que huir de aquel hombre que le dio la mejor noche que pudo tener, sin embargo, ahora ya era consciente de sus actos. Le parecía lo más correcto, huir como la cobarde que era en un momento importante.

Pero no podía verle a la cara sin tener una combustión espontánea. Y tampoco quería hacer el ridículo. Eso sin contar, que aún se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amigo y podía encontrárselo en cualquier momento. Soltó un suspiro y se detuvo al pie de las escaleras para poder colocarse los zapatos, se sintió más tranquila al estar más lejos. No obstante, se dio cuenta de algo…

— Demonios, mi bolso. — rezongó, molesta por no percatarse de ese _pequeño_ detalle — ¿Cómo demonios me iré de aquí?

— ¿Sakura?

Atendió una voz femenina, apacible que ella reconoció perfectamente. De un brinco se dio la vuelta, y pudo vislumbrar la despampanante figura de Karin envuelta en un pijama rojizo con dibujos de osos. Muy poco común en la pelirroja prima de su amigo Naruto. La chica la observaba mientras se frotaba los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y disgustado por la luz de la mañana.

— Ahm… Hola, Karin. — respondió, amablemente la Haruno, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — interrogó, dejó de frotarse el rostro y la mueca de desconcierto. Para fijarse en el aspecto de la peli-rosa amiga de su primo, entonces notó que llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior — ¡Ah, no me digas qué…!

— Shhhh, Shhhh… — exclamó alarmada, agitando las manos pidiéndole que se calmara —. Por favor, Karin, baja la voz. — suplicó la Haruno, y ésta llevó las manos a la boca e hizo una señal afirmativa.

— ¿Pero qué, con quién? — preguntó, curiosa, interesada y emocionada.

A Sakura a veces se le hacía bipolar el comportamiento de la pelirroja, sin embargo, no parecía tener malas intenciones en sus preguntas. Solo curiosidad y emoción. Como el de una amiga a la que le cuentas confidencias. Soltó un suspiro, en ese momento no podía decirle nada, pues no fuese la de malas y aquel hombre rubio decidiera aparecerse.

— Ahora no te puedo explicar, Karin. — murmuró, un poco apresurada —. Pero necesito de tu ayuda, he perdido mi bolso y no tengo dinero para el taxi… ¿Podrías prestarme algo? ¡Te lo pagaré luego, te lo prometo! — imploró.

La Uzumaki asintió y le sonrió, sin malicia, solo con sinceridad.

— Está bien, espera aquí. Ya vuelvo. — le dijo, seguido de esto corrió por el pasillo hasta que se perdió en una de las tantas puertas.

La Haruno abrió los ojos impresionada de la actitud de la pelirroja, en realidad, nunca creyó que la prima de Naruto fuese tan accesible. A lo mejor estaba tan metida en su mundo, en sus sentimientos y sus celos que no notó que Karin no era el tipo de mujer que ella siempre había creído. Ahora, en ese preciso momento, se daba un palmo de nariz.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando la pelirroja corría hacia ella con algo en su mano.

— Ten, aquí está. — le entregó unos billetes en la mano, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa verdadera —. Te llevaría yo pero… Mírame, no estoy presentable. — se disculpó, con un pequeño sonrojo.

— No te preocupes, te lo agradezco mucho. — urgió Sakura, con un gesto agradecido —. Nos vemos luego. — se despidió.

La pelirroja le sonrió y le vio bajar las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, prácticamente corrió a la calle para tomar un taxi.

En el fondo de su mente, en un acto contradictorio, esperaba no volver a ver a Minato, pero en el fondo, también deseaba verlo. Sin embargo, algo le decía que no sería lo más grato del mundo…

Soltó un suspiro tomando un respiro hondo, y había algo más…

Tendría suerte si ese día no acababa muerta.

* * *

**Notas: **

_**Hitomi Hakera**, lamento que no te guste el NaruSaku, es una pareja que me gusta leer pero pocas veces incursiono en ella. Esta pareja se me hizo crack pero muy buena para diversidad de situaciones, igual espero que te guste algo en algún momento. No te preocupes, comenta cuando puedas, a ver si te agrada la lectura. _

_**Andy**, **wendo-chan**. Gracias por leer, cuídense y feliz año. _

_Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. _


	3. Esquivo

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo III

.

‹‹ _¡Cuántas veces resulta de un engaño, contra el engañador el mayor daño! ››_

.

Félix María Samaniego.

.

**E**squivo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, se sentía medio zombie, no había dormido nada. Estaba cansada, agotada de tanto… _Ejercicio_... Sus piernas temblaban cual gelatina, su entrepierna dolía como un maldito infierno. ¡Pero carajo! ¡Sí que estuvo bueno!

¡Señor! Sabía que eso no lo olvidaría nunca.

— ¡Carajo! — masculló, cuando se agachó para tomar la llave extra que se encontraba debajo del tapete.

Llevó la mano derecha hasta su entrepierna y la presionó para aliviar la molestia. Inútil. No se aliviaría así, a lo mejor un baño con agua caliente le ayudaría.

_Si tan solo tuviera una tina… _

Qué fácil sería.

Con cuidado de soldado en guerra vigilando un campo minado, Sakura colocó la llave en la cerradura y la giró, con parsimonia y silencio. Cuando el click se oyó, pareció totalmente alertada y dio un brinco del susto. Llevó las manos a su pecho y trató de calmar el latir frenético de su corazón desbocado.

¡Malditos nervios que la hacían vulnerable a cualquier tontería!

Odiaba esa parte de ella que la hacía tan asustadiza. Con la puerta ya abierta, se devolvió hacia el tapete y colocó la llave de nuevo, _'para despistar'_. Luego, cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado que tuvo para abrirla e hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, correr a tropezones y golpes en los pies, producto de su inigualable torpeza.

Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, como odiaba la resaca por la borrachera.

— Rayos, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? — murmuró, intentando reordenar sus ideas.

— Lo primero, deberías darte una ducha, luces horrible. — contestó otra voz, masculina, bastante irónica e indiferente.

Aunque reconoció la voz, dio otro salto del susto. Abrió los ojos de golpe y los centró en la figura que ocupaba la silla del escritorio de su computadora. Lo observó sin detalle alguno, solo se percató del calculado y refinado movimiento que ejecutó para darse la vuelta en la silla giratoria, tan imponente y controlado…

Sintió nerviosismo, ¿será que la había visto en la fiesta? ¿Se habría percatado de su ausencia, o la habría visto con Minato? No estaba segura, pero sí nerviosa. Por alguna nada extraña y habitual razón.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Sasuke? — preguntó, con aquel tono lleno de confianza y desprovisto de nerviosismo o enamoramiento.

Se movió evitando sus profundos ojos negros y se quitó los tacones, para después tirarlo en algún lugar de la habitación.

Él no contestó, solo la siguió en cada movimiento que ella realizaba.

— ¡Y no apesto! No sé de donde sacas eso. — divagó, buscando su bata de baño rosa.

— Estás sudada y con el maquillaje corrido que es lo mismo. — respondió él.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

— Eso no es signo de mal olor. — respondió, altanera, con una seguridad y enojo que no sentía verdaderamente.

Sin embargo, era su mejor defensa contra el atractivo azabache que en esos momentos, ocupaba su computador. Un momento, ¿qué demonios hacía Sasuke a esas horas de la mañana en su casa?

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí tan temprano?

— Me quedé a dormir. — respondió, con una simpleza digna de un pan amargo.

— ¿Por qué?

Silencio.

Entonces obtuvo su respuesta. Seguramente tuvo alguna diferencia con su hermano mayor, con su padre o con la misma Karin. Conocía a Sasuke, conocía su carácter. Y estaba segura de que de alguna manera muy remota y bastante rebuscada, él se las ingenió para discutir con su padre, su hermano y Karin al mismo tiempo por motivos estúpidos.

Según Sasuke, su padre siempre tiene la mala costumbre de compararlo con Itachi, su hermano mayor y por ende, el que le sucederá a su progenitor cuando se retire en sus empresas. Sin embargo, muy al contrario de Itachi, el menor se decidió por una carrera menos empresarial y más social.

Medicina General.

Todo lo contrario a lo que Fugaku Uchiha quería para él. No obstante, Sasuke se dio cuenta que lo único que su padre quería, era que fuese el segundo al cargo de la empresa familiar y no darle su lugar como el hijo segundo que era. Así que, para fastidiarlo, optó por el ámbito de la medicina. Cabreando así a su progenitor.

— ¿Con quién diablos te peleaste ahora, Sasuke?

La pregunta la hizo mientras tomaba su bata limpia de una de las gavetas de su mueble, esperó por una respuesta, pero no llegó nunca. Supuso que el Uchiha no quería hablar, soltó un suspiro derrotada, con él nunca se podía hablar verdaderamente.

— Deberías dejar esa actitud, Sasuke… O terminarás enajenándote de todo y de paso, peleando con todo mundo… — murmuró, suprimiendo el tono triste de la observación.

El azabache no hizo caso de lo que le dijo, continúo jugando solitario en su computador, alterándole el puntaje.

— Mejor ve a bañarte o te derretirás como Juanito Escarcha. — eludió el Uchiha.

Sakura soltó otro suspiro y se encaminó hacia su baño personal, donde solo escucho los click's del ratón de su computador antes de entrar en el pequeño cuarto y darse un reconfortante baño de agua caliente.

.

.

.

Después de tomarse ese delicioso baño de agua caliente, sintió como sus músculos se destensaron volviendo a su lugar y de paso, generándole un tremendo dolor en cada articulación que utilizaba. Su cuerpo dolía muchísimo, su entrepierna ya no tanto pero lo demás si era un hervidero de brasas. ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo doliera así solo por tener sexo?

De momento, no le importaba. Cuando salió de su baño, se percató de que Sasuke ya no se encontraba adentro y su computador estaba apagado, suponía que solo quería pasar el rato antes de irse a su casa a seguir discutiendo con sus padres porque decidió ser médico y no un administrador de empresas o un abogado, como su primo Sai y Obito.

Inhaló profundamente, no quería pensar, solo tirarse en la cama y descansar. A lo mejor eso le ayudaba con su dolor, vaya que había sido una noche bastante _movida_…

.

.

.

— ¡Sakura, despierta ya o llegarás tarde a la universidad!

Escuchó el grito de su madre desde la planta baja, la peli-rosa se dio la vuelta en su lugar, abrazó la almohada y encogió las piernas. Ella solo tenía sueño.

— ¡Baja en este mismo instante o iré por ti!

Segunda advertencia, ahora su voz sonaba furibunda y podría jurar que escuchó el taconeo de sus zapatos al pie de la escalera.

— ¡SAKURA!

Tercera advertencia, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos de golpe, quitarse las sábanas y salir de un salto de la cama.

— ¡Voy! — gritó desde su habitación, tan fuerte que la garganta le dolió, pero se sintió aliviada cuando escuchó a su madre retirarse del pie de la escalera.

Emitió un suspiro escandaloso de alivio. Un momento, ¿había dicho universidad?

_Sí. _

Oh vaya, ¿pues cuanto durmió?

Giró su rostro hacia la derecha, se encontró con su pequeño reloj digital que marcaba las seis de la mañana. ¡Durmió casi 24hrs! ¡En verdad estaba agotada!

Pero, debía ir a ducharse y luego bajar a desayunar o su madre la crucificaría. Así que prácticamente corrió hacia su cuarto de baño, para poder ducharse rápidamente.

.

.

.

Bien, cuando Sakura bajó a desayunar aun adolorida de cada parte de su cuerpo, se encontró con un silencio sepulcral, aminorado por el sonido de los cubiertos y platos. Sus padres estaban en un eterno silencio y eso le daba mala espina, como el presagio de _la calma antes de la tormenta_.

En ese momento, esperaba la regañina del año por haber llegado en horas de la mañana. Aun recordaba que sus padres le impusieron una hora de llegada a la casa, si la incumplía, posiblemente terminarían castigándola como a cualquier otra adolescente, (aunque claramente, ella ya era una persona _'adulta'_).

Si bien notoriamente, ella seguía bajo la guía y dominio de sus padres, lo que no le permitía tomar decisiones completamente adultas.

— Buenos días. — saludó, con elocuencia y cautela.

Se sentó a la mesa y pronto un plato fue colocado en su puesto.

— Buenos días, princesa. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? — saludó su padre, doblando el periódico para después dejarlo en la mesa.

Sakura observó a su padre con extrañeza, al ver su sonrisa y sus ojos desprovistos de molestia o enojo. Inmediatamente dirigió su iris a su madre, que le servía jugo de arándano para acompañar sus tostadas con jalea de uva.

— Sasuke nos contó todo. — articuló su madre.

Y con TODO, no sabía específicamente a qué se refería, pero se imaginaba lo peor. Particularmente a cierto rubio de ojos azules que la llevó a la cama, con el que se enredó entre las sábanas y perdió su virginidad…

¿Será que la habría visto, se dio cuenta, lo vio a él? Miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza, pero solo pudo hacer una en ese precario momento…

— ¿Todo…? — el cuestionamiento le salió en un hilo de voz, temeroso y desconfiado cuando vio a su madre asentir afirmativamente.

— Sí. — respondió su padre, sin perder la sonrisa.

— Sasuke-kun no dijo que te había sentado mal algo anoche y te quedaste en su casa porque quedaba más cerca, que no querías preocuparnos al llegar en mal estado. — resumió su madre, acompañando la sonrisa de su padre.

Sudó frío, su sangre se detuvo y… ¿Qué había dicho su madre?

— ¿Eh?

Parpadeó, miró a los ojos azul dior de su padre, luego a los verdes profundo de su madre… Ambos tranquilos, serenos como en un día de meditación en plena paz mundial. Muy sonrientes de encontrarla bien, pero ella, estaba desconcertada.

— Sí, Sasuke nos explicó que fue muy amable de llevarte a su casa y que Mikoto-san te atendiera. — le dijo su padre, muy complacido de la acción _'amable'_ del Uchiha menor.

— Ambos le estamos muy agradecidos de que te cuide tanto, hija.

Su madre hablaba de Sasuke con tanta ilusión como adolescente viendo un par de zapatos en rebaja. Lo que le daba una ligera idea, de que no le fastidiaría en lo absoluto que hubiera algo más que amistad entre ellos.

_Algo que a ti te gustaría, ¿no?_

Para qué negarlo si era la verdad.

— Ah. Bueno… Creí que me regañarían por llegar fuera del horario establecido.

Confusa y extrañada, su murmullo no generó nada más que una sonrisa un poco exagerada por parte de sus padres.

— Estabas con Sasuke, no tenemos problema con eso. — articuló su padre, tranquilamente.

_No te han regañado, no te pongas a discutir. _

Cierto, mejor no tentar a su suerte. Así que se hizo la satisfecha con la respuesta y comenzó a comer su desayuno, repentinamente, tenía mucho apetito.

.

.

.

¿Principio de la solidaridad?

¿Era ella egocentrista? En lo absoluto, de hecho su sosería la llevaba a meterse en problemas muy grandes.

¿Principio de Equidad?

La diferencia entre un animal y un ser humano radica en la inteligencia, por ello debemos esforzarnos en actuar inteligente y consecuentemente.

¿Habría sido ella inteligente la noche anterior cuando tomó la decisión de tener sexo solo por tenerlo con Minato?

No, definitivamente no.

Sakura posó la mejilla sobre su mano, ¿por qué sentía que la clase de Ética General trataba de darle un maldito reproche por su irresponsabilidad? ¿O es que ella se sentía tan culpable que su consciencia se lo recordaba a cada rato con cada cosa?

— Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos el miércoles. — articuló Anko, tomando sus cosas para salir del salón.

Lo que le conllevó a organizar rápido sus cosas y salir casi a trote, bueno, todo lo que pudo con lo adolorida que estaba. En su camino, se encontró con una Ino medio atontada por la resaca y con mala cara, la evitó. No quería ser víctima de su mal humor. Más adelante, se encontró con un Sasuke soltando improperios a diestra y siniestra contra Shizune, la decano del departamento de medicina y que siempre le llamaba la atención en las rondas en el hospital, por no usar la bata respectiva y distintiva de su profesión.

— Pues tú tienes la culpa, Sasuke, deberías atender a lo que Shizune-san dice y no te regañaría. — dijo Sakura, al llegar a la mesa de la cafetería.

— Hmp. — bufó el Uchiha —. Sería mucho más fácil si Kakashi no hubiera intercambiado sus horas.

— Kakashi-sensei está en su luna de miel Sasuke, ¡injusto sería que se quedará por un capricho tuyo después de su boda! — increpó la peli-rosa.

— Aun no puedo creer que se haya casado… ¿No que sería un soltero empedernido? — dijo Naruto, que acababa de llegar a la mesa.

— A todos les llega su día, si no mira a Sasuke, está _coladito_ por tu prima. — se burló Ino, que también llegaba con Shikamaru.

Aunque la ironía estaba marcada en el tono. Y el rubio pasó desapercibido el gruñido del Uchiha ante la enmarcación de la rubia de exuberantes curvas. Por fortuna su pelirroja novia no estaba ahí, o capaz lo muele a tortazos por esos gestos tan… ¿Nada apropiados?

Sin embargo, Sakura se abstrajo de la interesante conversación que tenía acerca de su amor platónico y tectónico, en la cual solía siempre concentrarse para encontrar una oportunidad. Pero estaba muy ocupada mirando a su rubio y distraído amigo, encontrando tantas similitudes con Minato. Vistos desde perspectivas diferentes, podían ser hasta hermanos gemelos… No, demasiada exageración.

_¿A lo mejor algún primo?_

Un cuestionamiento aceptable de su consciencia, tenían facciones similares, ojos azules y bondadosos, carácter cálido pero el de su amante por una noche era mucho más tranquilo, comprensivo y dulce. En cambio Naruto, era vivaz e hiperactivo, con una bocaza y cómico nato y por defecto en algunas ocasiones. Imprudente. Pero muy simpático.

Por otro lado, Minato tenía algo que te atraía inmediatamente, como una fuerza gravitacional adicional, un sex-appeal, una atracción magnética… No lo comprendía, pero pensarlo simplemente le generaba aquella sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago. Algo tan agradable como aterrador, algo que no había sentido por ningún hombre.

Ni siquiera por Sasuke…

— Oe, Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? Estás roja.

La voz inocente y preocupada de Naruto la alertó, se enderezó y dio un respingo, con su tan acostumbrado temor.

— Sí, no me siento bien…

Eludió, de lo más natural que pudo. Y enrojeció un poco más al darse cuenta que todas las miradas estaban centradas en ella.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? — preguntó, extrañamente, amablemente Sasuke.

Lo miró, curiosamente y para sorpresa de todos, negó con la cabeza y le sonrió fugazmente.

— No es necesario, Sasuke, creo que aguantaré el resto de la tarde. — respondió, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería —. Nos vemos más tarde chicos.

Se despidió, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que siguiera recordando cosas que no debería, observando a su mejor amigo. En definitiva, lo único que le aliviaba, era saber que jamás volvería a ver a ése hombre, que no tendría que topárselo jamás.

Lo que Sakura no sabía, era que la vida es truculenta, que el destino es incierto y que el karma es un mal que te persigue y te recuerda tus errores.

Y ella lo sabría pronto, muy, muy pronto…

* * *

**Notas:**

_He aquí un segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero no las haya hecho esperar mucho, pero ya vamos a los comentarios. Hasta pronto. _

_**Rubetcas**, tus persecuciones me gustan, ya lo sabes. Sakura sigue siendo una chica inocente, así que comete tonterías como cualquier otro. En FB te expliqué el porqué de lo apresurado, o no habría trama. Minato es Minato y bueno, ya se verán sus motivos más adelante, tú mejor que nadie me conoces ysabes que me gusta abarcar todo y llevo las tramas lentas, por eso son largas. Así que ya se verá. Que bueno que mis escenas de sexo no te suenen a demasiado hentai, intento no incursionar mucho en eso. Tú siempre tienes las ideas antes del desarrollo y te paso los adelantos, te doy spoilers. No me envidies, tú eres tan buena como yo. Nos vemos más adelante, mi pequeña hermana menor. _

_**26Fairy06**, que suerte tengo de que sea al primer MinaSaku que leas y te guste, espero que este capítulo también. _

_**Andy**, gracias, que bueno que te gustara. Feliz año para ti también._

_**Baka con cuernos**... Un nick muy raro, si me permites la opinión. En fin. Bueno, Sakura está despechada por todo, y bueno, obviamente no sabía que le gustaban los hombres de edad mayor hasta que Minato apareció. Haré lemmon, no sé que tan extenso sea pero no me gusta ser muy hentai ni repetitiva, si hago mucho sexo la trama se pierde y se vuelve monótona, así que no serán muy seguidas pero habrá lemmon. Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda._

_**Misaki mei**, que bueno que te parezcan las parejas crack, primera vez que incursiono en esta. Ya ves como Sasuke siempre es antagonista de mis historias. Dicen que el lemmon es mi especialidad, yo solo leo mucho y me informo, así que hago lo mejor que puedo. Ya veremos la reacción de Naruto. _

_Sin más me despido, nos veremos hasta la próxima actualización. Cuídense. _

_Un abrazo y un beso._


	4. Tropiezo

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo. —

— _Pensamientos. —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo IV

.

‹‹ _La inclinación de dos personas de distinto sexo es ya la voluntad de vivir del nuevo individuo que ellas pueden y querrían engendrar, _

_u__na voluntad que ya se agita en el encuentro de sus miradas. __››_

.

Arthur Schopenhauer.

.

**T**ropiezo.

* * *

Sakura pasó sus últimas clases entre divagaciones, olvidando por completo todo lo que decían su profesor y anotando apenas las tareas. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que debía olvidarse de todo eso. De todo ese momento que vivió con aquel hombre en la casa de su mejor amigo. Porque no era correcto recordar su desliz, lo fuese o no, debía concentrarse en lo importante.

Asi que cuando salió de su clase, lo hizo decidida a olvidar lo que había sucedido en la casa de Naruto, a no recordar más lo que pasó.

Se fue a su casa con un nuevo propósito, olvidar a Minato.

.

.

.

Llegar a su casa y encontrar un silencio total no fue más que presagio de que seguramente sus padres regresarían tarde, lo más seguro, trabajando horas extras para los pagos de la universidad.

Lo que le hizo pensar en que debía trabajar, para poder costearse su propia universidad y quitar el peso sobre los hombros de sus padres… Se sintió mal.

Tiró su bolso en el suelo y cayó de frente sobre la cama, hundió la cara en las almohadas y las apretó contra sí misma. Se sentía cansada, no, no se sentía, estaba cansada. Las clases eran su agotamiento total, su carrera requería de mucho intelecto pero ella se mantenía mucho más ausente que en su lugar.

Su concentración era totalmente difícil.

Y claro, estudiar mientras Naruto y Sasuke estaban en casa era tarea titánica.

— ¡Podrían callarse ya! — les gritó finalmente.

Ya se había aburrido de escucharlos pelear por quien tomaba el mando de la Tablet, ¡cuando cada uno tenía su propia Tablet!

Dios, ese par parecían un dúo de niñitos de pre-kinder.

— ¡Sakura-chan, regaña a Sasuke teme que no me quiere dejar abrir mi correo y quiero ver las fotos de la fiesta! — chilló el rubio.

Sabía que no había sido buena idea dejarlos entrar al minuto que ella llegó a su casa, ¿en qué pensaba?

— Sasuke deja en paz a Naruto. — articuló, agotada, con la voz amortiguada y la cara hundida en la almohada —. Y Naruto, ya las verás al llegar a tu casa.

Estaba cansada, no quería oírlos, tenía mucho en qué pensar. Y la prima de su mejor amigo era una de las personas en las cuales centrarse. Aun no podía hablar con ella. Ambas tenían tareas, sus profesiones les consumían mucho tiempo y el restante, se la pasaba con Sasuke en quién sabe dónde. Lugares que no quería saber y mucho menos adivinar.

— Sakura-chan… ¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto estaba intrigado, y ella asustada de que él se percatara de que algo le pasaba. En su yo interno, temía decir cualquier estupidez que delatara su _‹‹aventura››_ con alguien que posiblemente podía ser familiar suyo. Y que estuviera ahí siendo tan parecido no es como que le ayudara mucho a la causa…

— No, solo estoy preocupada por los trimestrales, Naruto. — contestó, fingiendo una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

El rubio era demasiado inocente como para diferenciar entre una sonrisa real y una fingida… Y Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con alguien por el celular.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón la mirada que le dio su rubio amigo aunque lucía cansada, más bien parecía empática o…

— Sakura-chan ya…

— No Naruto, no insistas… No tiene caso… — cortó, pero no con aquella voz vigorosa que siempre le ha caracterizado, sino endeble y bastante triste.

Y Naruto sabía que no debía insistir en el tema, era demasiado doloroso para ella no tener los recursos suficientes. Pero su orgullo tampoco le dejaba aceptar ayuda de nadie.

Sin embargo, él era Naruto Namikaze y no se daba por vencido tan fácil. Así que conseguiría la manera de ayudar a su amiga o se quitaba el nombre, ¡de verdad que sí!

.

.

.

Recostada en su cama, mirando el encielado de su habitación, pensaba. Cavilaba, y aun no encontraba algún lazo o parentesco entre Minato y Naruto. ¿Eran primos, hermanos, sobrinos, o qué carajos?

Suspiró, podía sentir las manos, grandes recorriendo su cuerpo sin premura y descaro… Movió su cabeza negativamente repetidas veces, no podía pensar en eso, no quería tener que pensarlo porque de alguna bizarra manera le hacía desearlo. Anhelarlo demasiado…

Lo que le llevó a ver otra parte de su habitación, un bolso blanco con adornos metálicos estaba ubicado en una silla, sí, era precisamente el bolso que perdió aquella noche… Naruto se tomó la molestia de llevárselo esa tarde, según le comentó, su padre lo encontró en algún lugar de la casa (lo que ella supo fue la habitación en la que estuvo con Minato), y se lo entregó. Pues seguramente él conocía a la dueña, ¡y vaya que sí!

Se quedó bastante estúpida cuando lo tomó, e inevitablemente las imágenes de aquel fin de semana se reprodujeron en su mente como una película de los años 70's. Aunque mucho más gráfica…

Luego de haberse quedado enajenada del mundo por unos minutos, alcanzó a escuchar que su mejor amigo estaba preocupado por su padre, ya que le había visto en una actitud un poco retraída y distante. Nada común en él según Sasuke, pues el padre de Naruto era muy parecido a él. Claro, en versión madura y consciente.

Volvió a negar con su cabeza. Lo mejor era dormirse, descansar le ayudaría a olvidar.

.

.

.

El fin de semana repuntaba, pero para Sakura sería solamente trabajo y tareas extra que le ayudarían a avanzar para poder tener tiempo y buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo. ¿El problema? No sabía por dónde empezar, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo.

Naruto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Crees que tu padre no se molestará? — preguntó por décima séptima vez.

El rubio soltó una carcajada cargada de diversión y buen humor.

— ¡Claro que no Sakura-chan! ¡Ya verás cómo te ayuda, te lo aseguro! — vociferó, de esa forma escandalosa que tenía de hiperactividad.

La peli-rosa no estaba muy segura, de hecho, tenía más dudas de las que seguro tuvo Gandhi antes de instaurar la huelga de hambre como forma de protesta. Sin embargo, era un momento precario para su familia y economía. Así que muy a pesar de su enorme orgullo e independencia, no le quedaba más de otra que pedirle ayuda a uno de sus amigos. El cual por fortuna, provenía de una de las familias más influyentes del País del fuego, lo que le agregaba más oportunidades de conseguir un trabajo. Aunque estaba claro, que primero debía someterse a una _'entrevista'_ con el padre de éste.

_Deja de quejarte, agradece que tengas amigos que te echan la mano cuando más lo necesitas, no te pongas orgullosa. _

Su consciencia siempre le dictaba las cosas de manera sensata pero de forma más cruda. Lo que le hacía recordar que debía agradecer a la vida el hecho de que sí, evidentemente, tenía buenos amigos.

— Vámonos, Sakura-chan. — le dijo su rubio amigo.

Tomó su bolso y se levantó de la silla que ocupaba en la cafetería, siguió a Naruto por los pasillos con toda la prisa que podía y en efecto, con el cuidado de no tropezar con el mismo viento. Desgraciadamente, para Sakura hasta ir con precaución extrema le generaba un problema. Ya que por más que intentaba no terminar en el suelo, algo siempre conseguía que acabara haciendo el ridículo.

Finalmente llegaron al auto de su mejor amigo, era un vehículo muy llamativo. Más por sus colores que por su diseño, amarillo y naranja, los preferidos de Naruto. Y eso que el hecho de que fuera un Ferrari le agregaba un toque más…

— Sube. — articuló el rubio abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

Ella estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que recordó.

— ¿No esperarás a Karin?

Él negó.

— No, este día se irá con Sasuke a algún lugar… — dijo, no muy agradado del hecho de que se fuera a solas con el Uchiha menor —… Seguro el _teme idiota_ está pervirtiendo a mi prima… — masculló, no muy contento.

Lo que inevitablemente le generó una risa a la peli-rosa, finalmente subió al auto y el rubio cerró la puerta.

— No te burles, Sakura-chan, no es agradable saber lo que ese idiota le puede a hacer a mi prima…

— Son novios, Naruto. No hay mucho que hacer con eso. — concilió, serena, aunque realmente a ella tampoco le agradaba en exceso que su mente le recordara a quien pertenecía Sasuke.

— ¡Es igual, es mi prima de quien hablamos! — vociferó, poniendo el auto en marcha.

Sakura volteó a verlo, elevó una ceja y luego preguntó.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hacías tú el día de la fiesta con aquella chica? Mira que te perdiste por varias horas… — la réplica hizo sonrojar al Namikaze.

— E-Eso es distinto. — tartamudeó nervioso.

— No, no lo es. — soltó la Haruno riendo, su amigo no cambiaría nunca.

— Ou, ¡eso injusto Sakura-chan! — profirió Naruto, haciendo un puchero de niño caprichoso y consentido.

Lo que consiguió que la Haruno soltara una tremenda carcajada, no había nada mejor que una dosis de risa. Y quien mejor que su rubio amigo para eso. Enseguida, la risa murió y ella volvió la vista al camino.

— La vida no siempre es justa. — murmuró, pero su voz se vio amortiguada por el sonido estridente de la Bon Jovi cantando, Living on a Prayer.

Por lo cual Naruto no la escuchó.

.

.

.

El viaje fue bastante corto, bueno, a lo mejor era porque iban escuchando música y cantando como un par de locos en manicomio. Pese a eso, todo era divertido. Solía distraerse con el Namikaze, muy al contrario de qué pensaría que lo que sucedió el fin de semana pasado no se iría. De hecho, hasta ese momento, podía sentirse victoriosa de no haber pensado tanto en Minato como creyó que lo haría.

Se estacionaron enfrente del edificio que contenía las oficinas del padre de Naruto. Al descender del auto, echó su cabeza para atrás y recorrer la enorme infraestructura. Una elegante y reluciente torre azul zafiro que atravesaba las nubes, imponía de verdad.

— Vamos, Sakura-chan, papá no debe tardar en salir y hay que apresurarnos. — articuló su amigo.

Empezaron a internarse en el edificio. En cuanto accesaron a las puertas giratorias enmarcadas de bronce, notó como el interior del lugar era igual de imponente que su exterior. Con suelos y paredes de mármol veteado, mostrador y torniquetes de seguridad de aluminio cepillado.

Los hombres de seguridad no hicieron preguntas, Naruto simplemente les mostró un gafete de visitante e hizo una breve insinuación de su compañía, por lo que los hombres no mostraron objeción alguna y simplemente le dejaron seguir su camino. Tomaron el ascensor y observó cómo su amigo presionaba el botón número diez, que evidentemente los llevaba a la décima planta del edificio.

Mientras subían, en su cabeza aquella inevitable pregunta apareció. ¿Cómo sería el padre de su mejor amigo?

Puesto que hasta ese momento, no lo había conocido. Por lo menos no personalmente, escuchaba menciones y algunos comentarios. Pero según Naruto, era un hombre bastante ocupado, a quien le tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo llegar hasta donde estaba para mantenerlo. Pese a que ya llevaban varios años de amistad, por no decir, toda la vida y no recordaba haberlo visto jamás.

¿Acaso era un padre descuidado que no se preocupaba por su hijo? ¿Desamorado, tal vez?

Divagaba mientras miraba las puertas de aluminio cepillado del ascensor, y por alguna extraña razón, notó su corazón acelerado dentro del pecho y su estómago agitado. Lo que le conllevaría a una inevitable torpeza. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se topó de frente con una sala de espera bastante grande y mucho mejor decorada que la del vestíbulo que cruzaron. Un olor a lirios le inundó los pulmones de lleno y se preguntó de dónde llegaba tal aroma. Sin embargo, el cristal ahumado de seguridad que había en la entrada, tenía grabadas en sand blast la palabras _BUFETE NAMIKAZE & ASOCIADOS_.

Con un tipo de letra enérgico y masculino. Lo que le trasmitía un sentimiento conocido, pero no recordaba de cuándo ni dónde.

Les permitieron la entrada, de hecho, Naruto los saludó a todos de esa forma habitual enérgica y alegre. A lo cual correspondieron los demás, con sonrisas cariñosas y familiares. La secretaria, una guapa mujer morena de ojos verdes les ofreció agua, café o refresco. Pero declinaron la oferta.

— ¿Papá está ocupado, Megumi? — preguntó con confianza Naruto.

— No, pueden pasar Naruto. — contestó amablemente la mujer.

— ¡Gracias! — le sonrió su amigo, enseguida la miró —. Vamos, Sakura-chan.

La peli-rosa le sonrió y asintió, Naruto tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. El chico le abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara primero, se recordó que para cada entrevista de trabajo siempre se debe mostrar una radiante y amplia sonrisa, mostrar carisma y deseos de progresar.

O por lo menos eso era lo que sus padres le dijeron cuando les pidió consejos. Así que se aseguró de que su sonrisa, fuese deslumbrante para causar una buena impresión al padre de Naruto. Sonrisa que se congeló en cuanto vio al hombre que se ponía que se puso de pie a su llegada.

Sakura se detuvo de repente, tanto ella como Naruto se atascaron en el umbral chocándole a la espalda, lanzándola hacia adelante. El padre de Naruto la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en vilo directamente hasta el pecho.

El aire de sus pulmones se escapó de golpe, y con él, hasta la última pizca de sentido común.

Y muy a pesar de las capas de ropa que los mantenían en un contacto mínimo, Sakura percibía con sus manos aquellos bíceps como piedras, aquel estómago musculoso en contacto con el suyo. Se obligó a respirar profundamente, lo que le resultó contraproducente… Se le irguieron los pezones, estimulados por la expansión de su tórax.

— _¡Diablos!_

¿Por qué le pasaba eso ahora, por qué le sucedía a ella?

_Y creías que ibas a olvidarlo… _

La risa irónica casi le mata la consciencia, o más bien, provenía de ella. Y ¡mierda!, cuánta razón tenía.

¿Qué más le podía pasar, qué más le hacía falta?

— Hola, otra vez. — le murmuró, y la vibración de su voz hizo que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

— _¡Mierda!_

— ¿Sakura-chan, estás bien? — preguntó su amigo, con preocupación evidente, ajeno a lo que verdaderamente pasaba.

La Haruno estaba roja, pese a que su mejor amigo estaba ahí ella estaba paralizada. De la sorpresa, del miedo y el nerviosismo. Sentía que en cualquier momento Naruto se daría cuenta y diría algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, o…

Dio un respingo sorpresivo cuando Naruto le ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio y separarse del padre de éste, ya que ella por voluntad propia dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerlo. Se separó de Minato muy en contra de su voluntad y sobre todo, de la de su cuerpo…

— Naruto, no me dijiste que venías. — se dirigió a su hijo, con aquella sonrisa genuina que le hacía mal a su estado hormonal.

— Perdón papá, pero no tuve tiempo de avisarte esta mañana que venía con una amiga. — mencionó el rubio mirando a la Haruno, mientras le sonreía —. Papá, ella es mi mejor amiga Sakura-chan. — profirió ampliando mucho más su sonrisa —. Sakura-chan, éste es mi padre, Minato.

_Oh, si eso ya lo sé. ¡Lo único que no sabía era que es tu padre!_

Su mente era un colapso total, y que Minato la viera tan atentamente no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

— U-Un gusto. — emitió finalmente.

— El gusto es mío, Sakura. — contestó él, le brindó la mano y esperó a que ella la tomara.

¿Por qué se sentía ridícula con toda esa actuación?

Sacudió mentalmente su cabeza y finalmente tomó la mano que, el padre de su amigo le ofrecía. De inmediato sintió aquella sensación de electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, extendiéndose a partes que no quería mencionar pero que despertaron de forma inmediata. Tan pronto como percibió las sensaciones se deshizo del agarre, esperando que Naruto no notara lo que ahí pasaba.

Ya era bastante incómodo descubrir que el padre de tu amigo es el hombre con el que perdiste tu virginidad, como para que éste viniera a darse cuenta de tal proeza.

— Bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

Les dijo, e hizo una señal para que tomaran asiento en uno de los sofás blancos de la estancia enorme de su oficina. Sakura era detallista, sin embargo, en ese preciso momento lo único que detallaba era al hombre rubio de ojos azules. Minato llevaba un traje negro y tanto la corbata como la camisa era de color gris pálido. Se veía irresistible.

— Bueno, Sakura-chan necesita ayuda para conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y me preguntaba sí podías ayudarla. — pidió Naruto, de antemano, haciendo una de sus caras de angelito y ojos de borrego a medio morir. Como si su padre pudiera negarle algo de verdad.

Minato soltó una risa, que a la Haruno se le hizo lírica e incitante…

— Claro. — respondió el rubio mayor.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — indagó Naruto, emocionado. Su padre asintió sonriéndole — ¡Ves Sakura-chan, te dije que te ayudaría!

Se giró hacia la estupefacta peli-rosa, que le fingió una sonrisa. Pues no podía estar más metida en un círculo infernal e incómodo que ese…

De repente, el celular de Naruto comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de texto que al parecer por la expresión del chico era importante.

— ¡Diablos! — masculló el Namikaze menor.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó su padre, el chico levantó la vista y soltó un suspiro.

— Es de la universidad, tienen problemas con un proyecto y necesitan que les ayude… — respondió, en un tono aburrido e indeciso.

— Ve. — articuló Minato y se le adelantó antes de que su hijo hiciera de manifiesto su preocupación —. No te preocupes por Sakura, nos pondremos de acuerdo y la llevaré a su casa.

Al chico se le iluminó el rostro y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, mientras que en el fondo, Sakura pedía a gritos que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola…

— Está bien, ¡gracias, papá! ¡Nos vemos luego Sakura-chan!

La Haruno ni siquiera supo en que momento Naruto se despidió y se quedaron solos. Lo que le conllevó a mirar hacia al frente, rápidamente se vio atrapada por unos profundos ojos azules…

Y pronto una frase salió de la boca del hombre que se convirtió en su amante aquel fin de semana.

— Bien, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Y para Sakura, esa frase pareció sentencia total…

* * *

**Notas:**

_Bueno, antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, pero bueno. Para quiénes leen mis otras historias, sabrán que mi tiempo está limitado por cuestiones técnicas y otra es que ya este lunes entro de nuevo a la universidad, por lo que supone menos tiempo en la computadora obviamente. Aun así espero que el capítulo haya sido del gusto, y bueno, espero sus comentarios al final. _

_**Cande**, si te pareció tonto que una mujer conserve su virginidad a esa edad, solo significa que tú no has conocido ninguna y que no las crees capaz de hacer tal cosa. No todas las mujeres son promiscuas, algunas están regidas por alta moral y respeto a sí mismas, y más que eso, por educaciones diferentes a las nuestras y de mentes más cerradas. Yo conozco a varias así, por lo tanto te lo digo, no es tonto y tu comentario en ese sentido me pareció bastante insultante. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, si continuas leyendo lo sabrás, si no pues... bueno, a nadie se le obliga a leer algo que no le parece. _

_**Misaki mei**, Sasuke ya es raro, nació siendo un espécimen raro no es de sorprenderse. No es extraño, porque eso también lo hace un buen amigo. Y sí, Sakura estaba muy equivocada, y ahora lo sabes. _

_**Dioridih Lestrange**, bueno, favor que me haces al decirme eso. No creí que fuera posible hacer tal cosa, aunque claro, ya me lo han dicho en otras historias pero aun no me lo creo totalmente. Gracias por el halago, me satisface que te guste, espero que la actualización también te haya gustado. _

_**Lizysaku-chan**, pues no sé que tan loca se puede volver pero algo sí (?) Gracias, me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. A pesar de ser una pareja crack, realmente ha recibido más aceptación de la que esperaba. Tengo otras historias en las que no he recibido mucho a decir verdad. _

_**Lirilara1993**, grande es la satisfacción que me da saber que es la primera historia que lees de esta pareja y te guste. El Karma es un arma muy misteriosa y te da en la vida de la forma menos esperada, eso es bien sabido, y bueno, cada quien sacará sus conclusiones y se verá a su debido tiempo si eran o no las que esperaban. Sí sería algo épico lo que has comentado y ya me lo he planteado... pero todavía no decido nada. Ya se verá más adelante. _

_**Krasni**, gracias, favor que me haces al pasarte por aquí. Recuerda, la traición está por todos lados y te llega de las personas menos pensadas, pero ya se verá si fue verdadera traición o no. _

_Sin más me despido, nos veremos en la próxima actualización (que no sé cuando será), pero intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible. Hasta luego._

_Un abrazo y un beso. _


End file.
